swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Droid Heroes
If you want to play a Droid as a hero, you can either play an existing Droid from this section or create your own unique Droid hero. Droid heroes are assumed either to be "self-owned" or to be owned by another player character (With the approval of both the Gamemaster and the player in question). Even if owned by another member of the party, the Gamemaster should ensure that the owner does not abuse their authority by giving unreasonable or unwanted orders to the other player's Droid character. A Droid player character should be treated the same as any other player character, and in most cases it is best to give suggestions or advice instead of actual orders. (In fact, most Droid heroes have a Heuristic Processor so that they can creatively interpret orders and thus justify acting as they wish.) When you decide to play a Droid hero, you'll have to pack out a few details about what type of Droid your character will be. This is the equivalent of picking a Species for a non-Droid character. Option 1: Playing a Custom Droid You can play a Droid of your own design. The only choices you have to make are choosing your Degree, size, and accessories, and assigning your Ability Scores. Once you have taken note of these details on your character sheet, continue with Character Generation normally. Determining Ability Scores Droid characters determine their Ability Scores the same way non-Droid characters do. However, Droids do not have Constitution scores because they are not actually living beings; they only need scores for their five remaining Abilities. You can determine your Ability Scores in one of the following ways: * '''Rolling: '''Roll 4d6 five times, discarding the lowest die each time. Add up the remaining three dice and assign the result to any one of your five Abilities. * '''Planned Generation: '''All of your Ability Scores start at 8, and you have 21 points to spend to increase them. (Refer to the Planned Generation table in the section Abilities.) * '''Standard Score Package: '''The standard score package for Droid heroes is 15, 14, 13, 12, and 10. Assign these five scores to your five Abilities as you see fit. Degree Droids are classified by Degree, reflecting the types of tasks they typically perform. Generally, 1st-Degree Droids are medical and analytical Droids, 2nd-Degree Droids are mechanical and technical Droids, 3rd-Degree Droids are protocol and domestic Droids, 4th-Degree Droids are security and battle Droids, and 5th-Degree Droids are labor and utility Droids. A Droid's function does not have to match it's Degree, but this is uncommon. Pick a Degree (1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, or 5th) for your Droid. This determines your Ability Score modifiers, as shown in the table below. For example, a 3rd-Degree Protocol Droid increases its Wisdom and Charisma scores by 2 and reduces its Strength score by 2. Droid Size You can choose to play a Medium or Small Droid. Droids of other sizes exist, but they are controlled by the GM. A Droid's size determines its Ability modifiers, its size bonus to Reflex Defense, its size bonus on Stealth checks, adjustments to Hit Points and Damage Threshold, it's Carrying Capacity, and it's Cost Factor as shown in the table below. '''Medium Droids: '''Player character Droids of medium size have no special modifiers because of their size. They have a Walking Locomotion System and a base speed of 6 squares. '''Small Droids: '''Player Droids of small size apply the following Ability Score modifiers: +2 Dexterity, -2 Strength. They have a Tracked Locomotion System and a base speed of 4 squares. Small Droids gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and Carrying Capacity limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. '''Cost Factor: '''A Droid's Cost Factor is used to calculate the cost of the Droid and some Droid Systems. Particularly large Droids can be very expensive, but particularly small Droids are not any cheaper due to the expenses associated with miniaturization. Droids that are Small size or smaller treat their Cost Factor as being equal to half their Cost Factor for the purposes of determining Droid Accessory weight. Class and Level You are 1st-level in one Heroic Class (Noble, Scoundrel, Scout, Soldier, or Technician) of your choice. You cannot choose the Jedi or Force Prodigy Heroic Classes. Systems and Accessories You have a Heuristic Processor and two Appendages. You may spend up to 1,000 credits on additional Locomotion Systems, Appendages, and Droid Accessories as you see fit. As with standard Droid Models, your starting Locomotion, Appendages, and Droid Accessories do not count against your Carrying Capacity. You do not get to keep any left over credits, but you still gain the appropriate starting credits according to your Heroic Class. Droid Traits All Droid characters have certain traits in common as discussed in Droid Traits. Option 2: Playing a Standard Droid Model If you wish to forego creating your own custom Droid, you can always play one of the stock Droid Models created in bulk. If you use this option, you do not roll for Ability Scores; instead, you automatically have the Ability Scores listed for the selected model of Droid. The Droid you select must meet the following criteria, and you may modify the stock model as noted below. '''Size: '''You can only be a Small or Medium sized Droid. '''Processor: '''You cannot have a Remote Processor, so you must install a Basic Processor or Heuristic Processor if the selected model of Droid does not normally include one. '''Class and Level: '''The Droid you select can have no more than three levels in the Nonheroic class or one level in any Heroic Class. If the Droid you select has only one or two levels in the Nonheroic class, you may choose to add one level in a Heroic Class of your choice; this adds 1,500 credits to your Droid's final cost. You begin play with the minimum number of Experience Points necessary for your character level. For example, a 2nd-level Nonheroic/1st-level Scoundrel would begin play with 3,000 XP. '''Final Cost: '''The final cost of your Droid, including any necessary adjustments for a Processor or adding a level in a Heroic Class, cannot exceed 5,000 credits. You may add Droid Accessories or replace Droid Systems as you see fit as long as your final cost remains within this limit. You do not get to keep any unspent credits, but you still gain the appropriate starting credits according to your Heroic Class. '''Droid Traits: '''All Droid characters have certain traits in common as discussed in Droid Traits. Once you have made all necessary adjustments and noted these details on your Character Sheet, continue with Character Creation normally.